


Snuffed Out

by Saifa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Fic, Violence, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saifa/pseuds/Saifa
Summary: On his way to Hotland to pick up supplies for his restaurant, Grillby encounters Flowey in Waterfall. Flowey mortally injures Grillby and it is up to Sans to keep Grillby from dusting.





	Snuffed Out

**Author's Note:**

> A back up Undertale Secret Santa 2017 assignment for tumblr user acatpiestuff. Hope you like it!
> 
> I might make a sequel for this for what Sans does to Flowey once he finds out who and what he is. If I have time, we'll see. I've never written this ship before, so I hope it turned out okay...?
> 
> PS - comments always appreciated.

           He never liked traveling through Waterfall. The moisture dampened his flames and made his breathing ragged. If he stayed too long, an aching pit would form in his chest. Still, the alternative unsettled him. Being surrounded by water on all sides was none too comforting, despite the assurances of good luck from the River Person. Grillby had to make the trek to Hotland after closing time. The monster that brought supplies to his restaurant failed to deliver for the second week in a row and his stock was running low.

           Water dripped from the cavern’s ceiling and tapped on Grillby’s umbrella. He quickened his pace when a stream of water splashed onto his shoulder from a leaking crevice in the ceiling and dripped off his raincoat.

           “You’re in a hurry. Can’t imagine why though,” a voice commented behind him.

           Grillby stopped. He turned but saw no one.

           “I’m down here, matchstick,” the voice said, irritated.

           His flames wavered in curiosity as he peered at a small yellow flower at his feet.

           “Howdy, I’m Flowey” the flower said, grinning up at him. “I didn’t think fire monsters came through here. Golly, you must be desperate. You’re Grillby, right?”

           Besides the dripping of water and nearby waterfalls, the only sound to pass between them was Grillby's crackling flames.

           “Not much of a talker, huh?” Flowey extended his vines to support himself as he popped out of the dirt. “Mind if I join you?”

           Grillby nodded and motioned to the flower to join him under the umbrella.

“Golly, you’re so kind. I find Waterfall too wet for my liking. I’m sure you can relate.” His vines coiled around Grillby’s arm so that he clung to him. Flowey shook himself, showering Grillby, and sighed in relief under the umbrella.

           Grillby flinched when the water droplets sizzled away on impact.

           “Oh, I’m sorry,” Flowey exclaimed. His apology had a note of insincerity that few would catch. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

           Grillby shook his head, waving off the incident, and quickened his pace.

           “I truly am sorry,” Flowey said mournfully. “Here, to make it up to you, I’ll show you a shortcut to Hotland. It’ll save you time, I promise.” His vine pointed to a dark corridor where a waterfall roared and filled the air with mist.

           Grillby’s gaze followed the vine. His flames wavered and he continued his path.

           “I’m telling you, this way is better,” Flowey grumbled.

           Grillby shook his head.

           “Guess I’ll just have to show you.” Flowey’s scowl morphed into a twisted grin. His vines wrapped around Grillby’s torso and limbs. He forced Grillby to drop the umbrella and move towards the corridor with jerky movements.

           Alarmed, Grillby’s flames grew. The fire licked at Flowey’s vines and petals, but the waterfall’s spray and mist dampened them. They were both concealed by a shroud of steam, but the veil did nothing to conceal Grillby’s pained cries as Flowey directed him into the waterfall. The hissing of water vaporizing mingled with the flame monster’s shrieks until Grillby’s body hit the ground. Flowey released his hold, pleased with his work.

           Swift footsteps echoing through the steam caught Flowey’s attention. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and dove back into the ground.

           Grillby groaned with pained, ragged breaths. His fingers dug into the dirt. With heavy limbs, he tried to crawl away from the waterfall, but the moisture quickly drained his strength. Steam rose from his body and his soaked clothes sizzled. The hissing of vaporizing water was all he could hear. It drowned out the voice calling his name. A gentle nudge made him wince and catch his breath. He felt someone gather him in their arms and hold him in an embrace.

           “C’mon, Grillby, buddy. I know you’re not doin’ so _hot_ , but you gotta give me a sign.”

           “S...ans…?” Grillby managed breathlessly.

           Sans sighed in relief, though his hands remained unsteady. “We gotta get you to Hotland.”

           It took all his strength for Grillby to shake his head.

           “That _fall_ you took was worse than I thought,” Sans said through a forced grin. “You’re clearly not thinking straight.”

           “The...restaurant…”

           Sans cursed. He managed to lift Grillby, draping a limp arm across his shoulders and propping Grillby up by the waist.

           Grillby winced. His vision blurred from Sans putting pressure against his side.

           “Don’t _burn out_ on me, okay?” Sans said nervously. “Hang in there. I know a shortcut.” Half dragging Grillby’s body, Sans pulled him out of the corridor.

           The glowing stones in the ceiling and plants of waterfall blurred in Grillby’s vision. Uncertain of the time that passed, to him they were one step in waterfall and the next in the break room of his restaurant. Sans helped him sit on the sofa and hurriedly turned on the lights to get a look at him. With trembling hands he helped Grillby remove his raincoat and unbuttoned his shirt.

           “Luckily that raincoat kept most of the water off of you, but…” Sans’ smile twitched. His fingers brushed against Grillby’s side. What was normally bright amber magma and flame had cooled to a blackened, rocky crust. Grillby’s entire right side was in that state and it was slowly spreading to the rest of his torso and face. Where it hadn’t completely cooled, the magma split and cracked. The amber beneath was dull like a fading sunset.

           Grillby cringed as he tried to move his arm. His joints were stiff. The slightest movement caused some of the hardening rock to crumble into dust. He doubled over in pain and gasped for breath. “Be...hind...the counter…”

           Sans dashed out of the room and rummaged behind the bar for some monster liquor. He came back with a full bottle, removed the cap, and passed it to Grillby. He watched him drink, his smile growing more relieved when the blackened crust halted its spread. Some of Grillby’s color returned, although weakly, once the bottle was finished.

           “Let me see,” Sans said, taking the bottle and setting it aside.  He moved to slide Grillby’s shirt off enough so he could inspect his arm.

           Grillby recoiled instinctively.

           “Hey, it’s just me.” Sans said calmly as he held up his hands. “It’s going to be okay.” He looked at Grillby’s face where molten amber shown through like a backlit pattern of nerves. He gently touched Grillby’s cheek, his fingers tracing his jaw, and focused what healing magic he could.

           Grillby shuddered. It would take incredible amounts of magic to heal his injuries, but what little Sans could offer soothed the pain enough to take the edge off. The cooling magma began to reform into liquified amber and he felt his face flush with warmth.

           “I’m going to take a look now, okay?” Sans carefully removed Grillby’s shirt and his expression darkened. Beneath the blackened layer, Sans could feel the warmth in the limb fading. “Who did this to you?”

           Grillby struggled to form words. Through clenched teeth, his breath rattled with pain. “There was a flower…”

           Sans looked uncertainly at him. “A flower? You mean like an echo flower?”

“No.” Grillby shivered as he shook his head. “A golden flower. It said its name was Flowey.”

Sans raised a brow as he directed healing magic into Grillby’s arm. “So, it talked to you?” He sighed wearily. “We’ll figure this out.”

           Grillby nodded weakly. He leaned into Sans and shivered again. “My core… It’s going cold...”

           “Tell me what you need and I’ll get it,” Sans said calmly with a twinge of nervousness at the end.

           “I need someone with strong enough healing magic to reignite it. Drinking that bottle of monster liquor stopped the spread for the moment...” Grillby said as he looked at his arm grimly.

           “So, we have time,” Sans said reassuringly, although he was uncertain who he was trying to convince.

           Grillby remained quiet. His flames wavered and burned lower as their shade of amber turned a dull red. He looked at Sans wearily.

           “Can you think of anyone with that kind of magic?” Grillby’s silence unsettled him. He rubbed the back of his skull as he raked through his thoughts for anyone that could help.

           Grillby pulled away from him and covered his mouth with a trembling hand. His gaze was transfixed with horror into blank space.

           Sans got up to search a closet. He pulled out several thick blankets and wrapped one tightly around Grillby’s shoulders. “We should keep you warm then. Anything to buy you more time.”

           Grillby looked up at Sans in surprise. “Sans...” he began quietly. Whatever he was about to say, he didn’t have the heart to finish. He hung his head with shoulders slumped and whispered, “Thank you...”

           Kneeling down in front of him, Sans cupped Grillby’s face. They both closed their eyes and Sans pressed his forehead against Grillby’s. “You need to sleep, otherwise you’ll _burn out_. Trust me, I’m an expert.”

           Grillby chuckled weakly and touched Sans’ hand. “Okay.”

           “Good to know I can still make you laugh even when things are like this.” He helped Grillby lie down and covered him with the rest of the blankets. “Try not to move. Just rest. I’ll go look for someone. Normally I don’t mind sitting around doing nothing, but–” Sans had started to leave, but Grillby caught his wrist.

           “Don’t...go…”

           “I’ll come back.”

           “Please…” Grillby’s voice wavered and he tightened his hold. “I don’t want to turn to dust alone.”

           “Alright.” Sans sat on the floor and leaned his shoulder against the sofa. He rested his head next to him on the seat cushion. Now that he was sitting, he felt tired. “How about I stay with you until you fall asleep,” Sans yawned, then held Grillby’s hand. His eyes flickered when he saw Grillby’s hand turn a dimmer shade of red. Some of the blackened crust was beginning to form again, although slowly. A pattern of burning vines and pain cracked through. The fire magic that composed the flame monster’s body felt unfamiliar in its cooler state. Sans’ brow furrowed. He turned his face away to hide his expression from Grillby. Their fingers knitted together and Sans focused his magic to stave off the pain.  “That way you won’t even know I’m gone.”

           “Thank you, Sans,” Grillby said faintly. He squeezed Sans’ hand weakly.

           Sans closed his eyes. What warmth Grillby’s body gave off was a comfort. He listened to Grillby’s breathing slow and the dull crackling of his flames. It was the downtime he needed to clear his head.

 

           Sans awoke from nodding off briefly. In his sleep he had let go of Grillby’s hand and he looked at him in a panic. The flame monster had yet to resolve into dust, but his dull color did not bode well. Grillby winced and groaned in his sleep when more of his body hardened to rock. Each crack made the crust chip and crumble. Sans lifted the blanket to see the spreading splitting pattern was cutting deeper into Grillby’s chest. He cursed himself for falling asleep. If Grillby’s core were to burn out, there would be no end to how much he would disparage himself for wasting precious time.

           Quietly, he rose to his feet and stepped out of the room. In a blink of time, he was outside the door to the ruins. He had to talk to someone. With the care and wisdom that emanated from her, the woman behind the door was his best chance. Sans sighed. He pressed his back against the door and slid down into the snow, then rapped his knuckles against the wood. “Knock, knock,” he said. He could barely keep his voice steady.

           There was a long pause of silence before a surprised, muffled response came through the door. “Oh, you’re early! Who’s there?”

           Sans propped his arms up on his knees. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Agatha.”

           “Agatha who?”

           “Agatha headache. Got any painkillers?”

           Laughter came through the door. “Knock, knock.”

           “Who’s there?”

           “Atch.”

           “Atch who?”

           “Sorry, I didn’t know you had a cold!”

           Sans smiled weakly and managed a chuckle. “Good one.”

           “You seem a bit down, dear. Is everything alright?”

           “Yeah, except for someone I know isn’t feeling so _hot_ right now.”

           “Oh no! I’m sorry to hear that. Make sure they eat well and get plenty of rest.”

           “He’s a bit too _burnt out_ for that.”

           She fell silent for a few moments before she spoke. “I see…”

           “I’d use healing magic, but I’m afraid he’d get _snuffed_ out anyways...” Sans let out a deep breath. “My magic isn’t enough,” he said in a low voice. “I was hoping I’d get a _spark_ for an idea on what to do. So, here I am, because you seem like you might know a thing or two.”

           “This friend must be very dear to you.”

           Sans hesitated before he spoke. “You could say that. Besides my bro, he’s the _light_ of my life.”

           “That’s wonderful,” she said warmly.

           “Yeah…”

           “I know what it’s like to lose someone precious. I would feel a heavy weight for you to experience a similar fate while I did nothing,” she said sadly, then sighed. “Can you promise me something?”

           Sans paused. “Depends. I’m not that great at keeping them,” he said with a shrug.

           “If I give you something to help your friend, do you promise not to say a word where you got it?”

           “I’m always a fan of not doing things. I think I can handle that.”

           “Alright. If you can maintain this, take this to your friend.”

           “What is it?” Sans’ eyes flickered and widened in surprise when a small flame formed in the air in front of him. It burned green and bright, it’s color rich against the bare trees and snow. Slowly, it grew as it consumed the air. Sans cupped his hands around the flame and enveloped it with his magic to maintain it. The warmth it radiated was soothing. This flame was powerful and familiar. He looked at the door and cracked a smile. “You’re full of surprises.”

           She giggled. “Come back tomorrow and tell me how your friend is.”

           “Thanks, I will. See ya.” Sans gathered himself and stepped away from the door.

           The snow on his jacket began to melt when he stepped into the backroom. It was eerie for the restaurant to be quiet and empty. The sign stating ‘CLOSED’ hung in the window, and he imagined there it would remain until Grillby recovered. _If_ he recovered. Sans shook the notion away. For once he was reluctant to be pessimistic. He held the flame closed to his body and moved to Grillby.

           “Not dusted yet,” Sans said, relieved. He knelt down beside him and pulled the blankets away to check how far the cooled magma had spread. The splits and cracks covered Grillby entirely while the blackened areas resembled extinguished coal. The light Grillby gave off was the faintest he had seen from him.

           Grillby’s breath rattled as he struggled to take a full breath. The cracking and crumbling of his body was audible. He winced and groaned quietly in his sleep.

           Sans carefully propped Grillby up and held him with an arm. Grillby’s head rolled onto Sans’ shoulder, his forehead rested against Sans’ neck. The small movement made part of him resolve into dust. “Alright, Grillby, let’s try this. I’m going to fix you up.” He pressed the flame into Grillby’s chest and waited. Sans held his breath as the seconds ticked by, his eyes flickering with doubt. He held Grillby tightly as his shoulders shook. “No, no, no…”

           The silence in the restaurant was grating.

           “Sans…?” Grillby whispered weakly. His flames grew larger and brighter. The crusted parts of his body were slowly reforming into their usual amber glow.

           “Grillby!” Sans exclaimed. He felt the warmth returning to Grillby’s body and he rocked with him.

           “How did you...?”

           Sans hushed him. “Don’t talk.”

           Grillby lifted his right arm and watched his hand form into a fist, then release. His joints were still stiff, but the pain was diminishing. He touched Sans’ face and smiled. “Thank you, Sans.”

           Sans touched Grillby’s hand. “You’re… You’re okay… You’re going to be okay now, right?” Sans asked hesitantly.

Grillby nodded and relaxed in Sans arms.

“Heh… You really had me worried there.”

           “You came through for me in the _heat_ of the moment.”

           Sans smiled in relief. “Good one, Grillby.”


End file.
